Forgiveness
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette and Sonic get into a hug fight, causing Sonette to run off. Can Sonette find it in her heart to forgive her big brother or will she turns her back to him – sibling fight, no hate/flames/abuse.


It is a cold night in the city of Station Square. Sonette the Hedgehog is walking down a quiet street with tears in her eyes. She walks to Vanilla's place. She needed a place to hide. She slowly walks up the stairs to the veranda. She then takes a deep breath as she knocks on the door, loud so Vanilla hears her. She has no idea what time it was, but last she checked, it was 11:30pm. Sonette heard footsteps and the door swang open reviling a tried Vanilla the Rabbit. Sonette gives Vanilla a hug, breaking down in tears and Vanilla looks at her shock and sighs as she wraps her arms around the crying hedgehog.

"Oh sweetheart." Vanilla said in a softly voice. Sonette cried till she couldn't cry no more. Sonette looks up at Vanilla who guides her inside.

"I need a place to hide." Sonette whispers as she rubs her eyes and Vanilla closes the door.

"Did you and Sonic get into a fight?" Vanilla asks.

"He hit me." Sonette whispers as she looks at Vanilla and Vanilla looks at her worried. She could see the red mark on Sonette's chick.

"Come here." Vanilla said and Sonette gives her a hug.

"For a moment, I thought he was David. I thought…I thought…" Sonette tried to explain, but breaks down in tears again. Vanilla sighs.

"It's over." Vanilla assured her. Sonette buries her face into Vanilla, scared to let her go. Vanilla wraps her arms around Sonette. "No one will hurt you ever again sweetie." Vanilla said.

"I'm sorry, it's just, the thought of David coming back, it scares me." Sonette told her.

"I know." Vanilla whispers. Sonette lets her go and rubs her eyes as Vanilla lets her go.

"Go upstairs and wash your face." Vanilla tells her. Sonette nods as she slowly heads up stairs.

"Mum." she heard a soft voice said behind a door. Sonette sighs as she opens it to see Cream the Rabbit wide awake with Cheese the Chao in her arms. "Miss Sonette." Cream said smiling as Sonette walks over.

"Hey Cream." Sonette whispers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok Miss Sonette." Cream said. "Are you hurt?"

"No Cream." Sonette replies.

"Why have you been crying?" Cream asks concern.

"Just, Sonic and I, we just going to a small argument. That's all Cream." Sonette told her.

"Oh." Cream said.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Sonette assures her. "Now, back to sleep."

"Ok." Cream said lying down and Sonette tucks her in. "Will you and Mr Sonic sort things out?" Cream asks.

"I'm sure we can, it might take time, but we can." Sonette replies. Cream smiles.

"Night." Cream whispers.

"Night Cream, Cheese." Sonette whispers walking out and closes the door softly. She then saw Vanilla and sighs. "I woke her." Sonette whispers. Vanilla smiles.

"Come on." Vanilla said and the pair walks to the guest room. Vanilla sat at the foot of the bed, patting next to her and Sonette walks over and sits next to her. "Can you tell me what happened?" Vanilla asks. Sonette nods and takes a deep breath.

"I stayed back at the workshop to close up. Extra hours meant more money. Sonic thought I was breaking the law. I explained to him I wasn't, I was just working late. He didn't believe me. He brought up everything about my past, I mean everything and he brought up mum. I told him the truth, 2 weeks after he left, mum was first diagnose with her cancer. I then said he wasn't there. He never cared. I screamed it at him and I kept screaming and screaming he left us, he betrayed us. He then hit me, hard and knocked me down. I had a flashback of David. I was so scared. It took a while to shack my head back to reality. I don't know who was in more shock, me or Sonic. I got up and I ran, Sonic wanted to say something but I didn't stick around." Sonette explains. "I didn't know where else to go."

"It's ok sweetheart." Vanilla assures her.

"Thank you Vanilla." Sonette whispers and Vanilla smiles.

"I called Sonic and told him you were here." Vanilla starts and Sonette looks at her shock. Vanilla puts her hand up and Sonette sighs. "I also told him not to come over, that I was calling to let him know you are in my care and you are safe." Vanilla finishes.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, you better get to bed." Vanilla said standing up and walks to the window. Sonette sighs as she got up and walks to the side of the bed, taking her shoes off and climbs into bed. Vanilla then walks over and Sonette smiles, then yawns. Vanilla the tucks her in and kiss her on the forehead. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes, half asleep. "Night Sonette." Vanilla whispers.

"Night mum." Sonette whispers, not realizing what she said. Vanilla looks at her shock, but smiles as she walks out and closes the door.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up the next morning to her name being call. Sonette moans as she looks up at the window. The curtains were closed, but she could tell it was morning. Then the door slam open and Sonette looks over as Cream jumps on the bed with Cheese flying behind her.

"Mum's cooked breakfast. We're having pancakes and hash browns." Cream said smiling.

"Be down in a sec Cream." Sonette whispers. Cream got up and runs off with Cheese. Sonette sighs as she swings her legs off the bed. She knows she has to face Sonic today. Sonette then puts her shoes on and heads down stairs. She walks into the dining room to see Cream already at the table. Across from her was a plate with 4 pancakes and in the middle was a plate with hash browns. Vanilla walks in with a coffee mug and smiles.

"Morning sweetheart." Vanilla said as she sits the mug down by the plate of pancakes. "Sit." Vanilla said, then walks off. Sonette sits down and Cream smiles at her. Sonette looks at the plate. She then starts eating as Vanilla walks back with a small glass bowel with blueberries. Vanilla sits them by Sonette and sits down. "How are you feeling?" Vanilla asks. Sonette finished her mouthful of food.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "I don't think I can face him." Sonette admits softly.

"We'll talk later, ok." Vanilla told her. Sonette nods. After breakfast, Sonette helped Vanilla clean up. Once done, Sonette sighs as she leans against the bench. "Why care you scared to face Sonic?" Vanilla asks.

"Because he never understands me, he lies to me and he hurts me." Sonette replies.

"What do you mean?" Vanilla asks curious.

"He told me he will never hurt me, he will leave the past in the past, but he always brings it up which hurts me and last night he hit me. He doesn't understand my pain. I need help and he is never there." Sonette explains.

"What do you need help with?" Vanilla asks.

"Lilith, I need to find someone to look after her for a week because I will be working from 6am to 10pm. I can't do that. Sonic can't and I don't want to ask the others." Sonette replies. Sonette sighs as she pulls out her hair and plays with it. Vanilla smiles at her.

"She can stay with me." Vanilla told her and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Really?" Sonette asks.

"Really." Vanilla replies and Sonette gives her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sonette repeats.

"You are more than welcome." Vanilla said. Sonette lets her go and Vanilla smiles. Sonette's hair just goes passes her waist. "I sometimes forget how long your hair really is." Vanilla said.

"Yeah, I like it. It may annoy me sometimes, but I get over it quick." Sonette told her. "My mum said she liked my hair long." Sonette adds, then sighs.

"What is it?" Vanilla asks.

"Nothing." Sonette whispers. "It's just, you remind me so much of my mum." Sonette admits. Vanilla smiles as she remembers last night.

"Is that why you called me mum last night?" Vanilla asks. Sonette looks at her shock.

"I did. I'm sorry. I didn't' mean to." Sonette said.

"It's ok sweetheart." Vanilla said, pulling her into a hug. Sonette smiles as Vanilla lets her go. Then Cream walks in with Cheese.

"Mr Sonic is here." Cream said.

"No, I can't." Sonette tells Vanilla.

"You can, I will be in the next room." Vanilla assures her. Sonette nods. Vanilla and Cream walks out and Sonic the Hedgehog walks in. Sonette sighs as she looks away.

"Sonette." Sonic said walking up to her. Sonette looks at him.

"Don't came here saying you are sorry." Sonette whispers. Sonic sighs. "You always say sorry, but you always yell at me, bring up the past and last night you acutely hit me. For a moment Sonic, I thought you were David. David, a heartless monster. I can't look at you, let alone talk to you." Sonette explains.

"What can I do to get your forgiveness?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know Sonic." Sonette said as she turns her back to him. "But it is too soon." Sonette told him.

"Sonette, please." Sonic pleaded.

"You are meant to be my big brother. You're meant to protect me, not tear me down. And about mum, I am right. _I_ was the one who watched her slowly die, _I'm_ the one who has to live with that, _I'm_ the one who gets picked on and looked down on because I have the 4 year old daughter." Sonette said. Sonic sighs as he walks out. Sonette turns around as Vanilla walks in. "I can't." Sonette whispers.

"Come here dear." Vanilla said and Sonette walks up to Vanilla, giving her a hug.

"I can't forgive him Vanilla. I can't." Sonette whispers.

"It's ok, give it time." Vanilla told her and Sonette closes her eyes. Sonette then lets her go and opens her eyes.

"I just don't think I can do it Vanilla, not again." Sonette said. "I'm going for a walk." Sonette then said as she goes to walks off by Vanilla grabs her.

"Go for a shower, I'll find you something to wear." Vanilla tells her. Sonette looks at her and nods.

"Can I wash my hair?" Sonette asks softly.

"Of course, go on." Vanilla replies. Sonette walks upstairs, not seeing the point to fight with Vanilla. After a long shower, Sonette is standing in front of the mirror with a towel around her while she tries to dry her hair. She then heard a knock on the door. "Are you covered?" Vanilla asks

"Yeah." Sonette replies. Vanilla walks in with clothes, sitting them on the sink.

"I got Sonic to get these." Vanilla said. She then walks out and Sonette gets dress. She then walks to the guest room and sits on the bed, facing the window.

'Should I forgive Sonic?' Sonette thought. Sonic walks in without Sonette noticing him. He needs to get her to forgive him, even if he has to rebuild everything. He needs her forgiveness. Sonette sighs as she got up and turns around to see Sonic.

"Sonette, please." Sonic pleads as he walks over. "Let me try again, rebuild everything all over again." Sonic said.

"I don't know if I can Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, you're my sister. I need your forgiveness." Sonic told her.

"So next week we can have another fight." Sonette said, getting annoy with his childish games. "No way, I am not doing this again Sonic." Sonette tells him.

"So that's it." Sonic said.

"You're my brother Sonic, I thought you had my back." Sonette said as she sits by the bed. Sonic sighs. "I was wrong." Sonette said. Sonic sits across from her and Sonette closes her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it – the end…I really had no plan for this…Sonette can put up with a lot of things, but even she has a limit...anyway, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye<strong>


End file.
